Kisses in the Dark
by x se
Summary: When the lights are off and no one is watching, two lovers leave and meet in hiding. This is the story of Hinata and Hanabi. Hyuugacest Shoujo Ai HinaHana One Shot


_Kisses in the Dark_  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.  
**Warnings:** Thisoneshot containsshoujo ai, meaning girl x girl love, and Hyuugacest, meaning Hyuuga incest.

* * *

Sixteen years old, and already she was sneaking off seeing someone. Hyuuga Hiashi was disgusted. He knew, he knew very well that his youngest daughter, Hanabi, was running off to see someone every other night nearly, sometimes multiple nights in a row. But she was careful, and part of Hiashi was proud his daughter managed to avoid being found out by anyone other than himself in a compound full of Byakugan users.

He'd be even more surprised to know his twenty one year old daughter, Hinata the "failure," the one who was too weak to be the heiress of the esteemed Hyuuga clan, the one who he had once been disgusted with, the one who had only reached Chuunin level before training to become a medic nin, snuck out every night, and Hiashi hadn't even noticed her get out of bed.

Hiashi didn't know when it had started. He had made Hanabi the official heiress when she had turned fourteen, immediately changing her lifestyle from a Shinobi to a Shinobi _and_ that of the Hyuuga heiress. He had started to undergo the same training when he left the Jounin squad to take over after his father died, when he was around twenty and already married.

Hiashi simply thought she, as the _true_ prodigy of the Hyuuga clan (Neji had started hanging around the fox kid, killing any worth he had to the clan in one fatal swoop), could be able to handle the intense stress and training. He was wrong, and in that wrong decision, changed his daughter's life forever.

-

Fourteen and a half years old Hyuuga Hanabi ran a hand through her long, beautiful hair, her eyes panicky and jumpy, a frown had long ago taken over control over her pretty face. Nineteen years old Hyuuga Hinata was watching through her wall with her Byakugan, once more shamelessly spying on her younger sister.

"Tou-san will be so mad if I can't manage to get this done, but I have no idea what to do…" muttered the overstressed heiress, looking over forms and documents and scrolls. This would be the third day without sleep, and she still had little idea what to do with these forms. Her father would be coming to get them at the end of the night. And she would have failed him.

But then, a miracle in a bathrobe arrived. The door quietly and gently slid open and shut, Hanabi did not hear. Only when two arms came from behind her, took the pen, and began filling out the forms, did Hanabi realize someone had entered her room. She tentatively looked behind her at the intruder, to find her sister there.

Hinata stopped filling out the forms and looked at the younger Hyuuga. Without warning, she kissed Hanabi on the lips, passionately but far from rough. Hanabi wasn't sure what was going on, but the feeling was so incredible she just leaned in until she needed breath.

"Hush now, Hanabi-chan. Take a rest, I'll fill these out for you. I'll explain them to you when you wake up." Another kiss, and then Hanabi felt at ease, felt a calm so calm it was like nothing could ever bother her again. Back in the original position, Hanabi leaned on Hinata for only a few moments, before she was asleep. Hinata smiled and continued filling out the forms.

-

And that had been it. Throughout the next few years, the two sisters got closer than most sisters got, and they were lovers. While Hinata honestly didn't care what people thought of her anymore, Hanabi cared, and so Hinata chose to not go public about her relationship with her sister.

Incest wasn't an uncommon thing anymore anyway, not in this day and age. Though normally done to perfect bloodlines or "to keep a clan pure," every so often siblings or cousins would fall in love. They weren't shamed for it, no, in this world it was a grand thing to be in love, no matter who with. Life in the world of shinobi was too short as it was.

-

Hinata sat idly on a table, her legs swaying off the edge. The apprentice medic nin had all left for the day, and she was simply waiting for either someone to come in that needed to be taken care of or for her shift to end. She usually stayed overtime though, she liked the feeling of making her own living instead of living off the money and power of the Hyuuga.

Hinata knew very well she had many admirers. Both her old teammates, to name a few off of the top of her head. They knew, thanks to Shino's bugs and Kiba's nose, about Hinata and Hanabi, but they told her that that honestly didn't change anything to them. They both told her, in their own ways, they couldn't help, nor could they stop, the feelings they had for her.

She also knew setting them up with other girls might hurt they're feelings, but then again, they had known Hinata "swung for both teams" after the severe nosebleed she had got when Kurenai had taken her to an all women's hot springs. Well, Kiba knew and told Shino. Kiba was the perverted one, do ignore the twenty or so kikai bugs that were following him.

There was a knock on the door of her office. Knowing that meant a patient for her had arrived, Hinata swiftly and gracefully leapt off of her desk and went to the door, happy to be helping.

-

Hanabi sat at her table, waiting patiently for her father to explain what she was supposed to do so that she could get on with the work. Her training only had one year left, and then when she was officially the Hyuuga head, well, things would be changing. She'd allow Neji and his family to come back to the Hyuuga compound, she would try to put a stop to the Caged Bird Seal, and… She could be with Hinata and public.

Hanabi knew that being the Hyuuga Head was more than just being selfish, and she missed her cousin quite a bit. He had been her inspiration as a child, though she would change some things if she could. He had changed too, and because of it, he had been banished.

Neji and his wife, a fairly strong six armed woman he had found in a forest one day, and his children; had been living in a small apartment, and Hanabi would like for them to come to the compound and be able to live there in peace. Hanabi also would like to be able to see their children. She had only seen them as babies and had instantly loved them like little brothers.

Hanabi wanted children. Thanks to the great Hokage-sama himself, the creator of the scroll of forbidden perverted jutsu, there was also a jutsu for temporary sex changes, allowing couples of the same sex to have children. Of course, his true intention had been to get his perverted teacher to teach him more powerful techniques, but that was a story for another day.

Hanabi looked up. Her father had finished and now he had left. It was time to get down to work. She looked at the forms and smiled. It was the same kind of documents that Hinata had first filled out for her and taught her how to understand, almost two years ago…

-

It was night time. Hiashi had fallen asleep, the elders were asleep, and besides for those two twin branch children who were off running around the village with other children, the entire Hyuuga compound was asleep, except for Hinata and Hanabi. Hinata had just left the gates, and Hanabi had just left her room.

Running with agility only a shinobi could possess, Hanabi ran throughout the village known as Konoha, heading directly towards a small shack Hinata had built with her teammates during an invasion, when they were all severely wounded. The quieter one, Shino Hanabi believed his name was, had first suggested it as a place for the two sisters to meet.

Soon, Hanabi arrived at the shack. She opened the door, and there on a couch (which had been added in after the invasion), a peaceful and yet almost childishly impatient expression on her face, was Hinata. She smiled brightly and Hanabi was one second in the door, and a second later she was on the couch, nearly on top of her sister.

Hinata moved around a bit, putting Hanabi in her lap. She began whispering sweet things in Hanabi's ear, occasionally taking a nibble, all the while her hands roamed Hanabi's body, making the younger Hyuuga squirm in delight and pleasure. Somehow, Hinata found herself on top of Hanabi, and when that happened, she began kissing her sister with the same gentle passion she had the first time.

Hanabi responded just as eagerly as Hinata had started, running her hands through Hinata's hair, running her hands across Hinata's back, and anywhere she could. Hinata's kisses began to get only a little more intense, but as they did, clothes started falling to the floor until both girls were in their undergarments, the kissing get more passionate and their hands going everywhere.

And even then, the undergarments soon joined the clothes on the floor, and the two kept kissing each other, basking in their love for each other and the feeling of making the other happy.

Fin


End file.
